the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20130619151703
Red's POV PART 2!!!!!! (don't say I didn't warn you.): I heard Sapphire gasp behind me. The situation was useless. The door was locked. Amber was as good as dead. Desperation kicked in and I started punching the door. All I got was a sore hand. Sapphire was attempting to pick the lock, but I knew Vesper doors. These things are solid. The locks are unpickable. The only person I've seen pick a Vesper lock is Amber, and she was the world champion lockpicker 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011 and 2012 (2009 WAS A FLUKE!!!). It was useless. I saw Cheyenne's hand tense and I knew she was about to do it. Amber could talk her way out of a traffic jam, and she could surely buy herself some time with these morons. But she'd ran out of time. The only hope she would have had was if the idiots hadn't taken her ring. Knowing them, they probably hadn't. But her hands were tied behind her back, and there was no way she could use it to defend herself. Or, I suppose she could pray that Cheyenne was stupid and annoying. Which she was. But not that stupid. Though very annoying. I knew how Casper felt... Twin sisters are horrible. But I was not about to watch my twin sister die. Hopefully... ---- 7 minutes earlier, Pride of Place II I watched Red answer the phone, and his expression said it all. Something was wrong and someone was in danger. Not again… I saw him speak to Sapphire, and they left, using a small (but incredibly fast) speedboat. Stephen came out to join me, holding a mop. ‘Just been trying to clear up that kitchen.’ He told me. ‘Red wont be happy. That stain wont come out, he’ll be needing a new c-‘ ‘Stephen, we need to go.’ ‘…What?’ ‘Red just left with Sapphire. We need to follow them.’ ‘Why?’ ‘Someone’s in danger. I don’t know who but we might be able to help!’ ‘…I doubt that very highly.’ ‘Oh come on, man, where’s the fun?’ He sighed. ‘Alright. But let me finish cle-‘ ‘Ain’t nobody got time for that,’ I told him ‘We need to go!’ ---- 7 minutes later, Vesper stronghold. I had no idea where we were. It was clearly a Vesper place. I didn’t know much about them (in his own words, Red doesn’t really think either of us are smart enough to deserve and explanation) but I knew they were bad. I’d led Stephen through the corridors as if I knew where I was going, but in reality I had absolutely no idea. I knew we’d probably taken different turns to Red and Sapphire. But somehow…Somehow we found ourselves looking through a door. Through the door were two Vespers I recognised, Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming. Even more surprising was that Cheyenne was pointing a gun at Amber. But the most surprising was that through an opposite door, I could see Red and Sapphire staring back at me. ---- Same time, same place, other door As I braced myself for the worst, as all hope seemed lost, Waste of Space and Waste of Time appeared at the opposite door. Well that was lucky. I saw both of them gasp at the scene in front of them and then catch sight of me. We might be saved! Wait, this is WoS and WoT we’re talking about. What am I saying? Well, somehow, their door was unlocked. As they pushed against it, it opened the two Wastes rushed at Cheyenne and tackled her, just as she pulled the trigger. Their timing was perfect. The bullet missed and Amber was still alive! As WoT held Cheyenne down, WoS opened the door for us from the inside. We rushed in, and began fighting both Casper and Cheyenne, 4v2. I started wrestling with Casper as WoS untied Amber. I saw her get up and start doing karate or whatever-it-was on Cheyenne. Oh well, stuff rings. This was personal. ‘Enjoy your swim?’ I asked Casper politely as I punched him in the stomach.